


Vegeta's Anger

by ladymisteria



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Majin Buu Saga, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Le sensazioni provate dal principe dei saiyan quando Goku gli rivela la triste sorte toccata ai loro cari.





	Vegeta's Anger

> _"Stammi a sentire._
> 
> _Tutti i nostri amici sono stati mangiati da Majin Bu._
> 
> _Crilin, Chichi e anche... anche la tua Bulma!"_
> 
> _**[DBZ - "La fusione con Vegeta"]**_  
>   

 

Il respiro mi si mozza in gola, e una fitta dolorosa mi fa perdere un battito.

Le parole di Kakarot scivolano come pioggia su di me, mentre nella mia mente rimangono fissi, imperterriti, i volti di Bulma e di Trunks.

Della  _mia_  Bulma e del _mio_ Trunks.

Un misto di rabbia e disperazione mi fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

Come aveva osato quel mostro mettere le sue sporche mani sulla mia famiglia?

Come aveva anche solo potuto  _pensare_  di poter toccare Trunks, il figlio del principe dei Saiyan?

Non l'avrebbe passata liscia.

Gli farò pagare a caro prezzo quello che ha fatto; mi vendicherò per tutto il male che ha portato.

Combatterò fino allo stremo delle forze, con ogni fibra del mio essere.

Quel mostro deve sparire per sempre, e se il prezzo da pagare è quello di fondere il mio corpo con quello di Kakarot, e sia!

Ma giuro, sul mio onore, che Majin Bu non sopravvivrà alla mia collera.

Per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita, non combatterò come principe dei Saiyan, ma come Vegeta padre e marito.

A noi, mostro.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. E' la prima volta che mi cimento in questa categoria. Ho sempre adorato Vegeta sin da quando (bambina) ho iniziato a guardare Dragon Ball.  
> Siate clementi per favore. ^_^


End file.
